


Портрет Агатсума Соби

by moody_flooder



Category: Loveless
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Портрет Агатсума Соби

Ке - второстепенный комический персонаж в грандиозном спектакле под названием "Жизнь Агатсума Соби".  
Ке думает: будь у него крылья, все было бы совсем не так.

Соби пишет бабочек, а Ке пишет Соби. На плечах у Соби - пыльца с их крыльев и старые шрамы.  
Любимый грунт Ке: одна часть ПВА, полчасти мела, полчасти цинковых сухих белил. Соби пользуется фабричными эмульсионными. В полотнах Соби - ни следа личности их создателя; они - из тех, что хорошо бы смотрелись на стене в гостиной.  
Ке без ума от ямато-е, Соби - от Катсуо Тачи.  
Ке учится оценивать людей не по наличию у них таланта.

Ке напишет портрет Соби и спрячет его под семью замками. Портрет не будет стареть и будет всегда доступен. Зарисовки - на ладонях, на внутренней стороне запястий - черной тушью.  
Соби языком теребит кольцо в пупке Ке. Бэзил Холуорт плохо кончил, - одними губами шепчет он.

Соби выпархивает, как бабочка из-под сачка. Соби панически боится насекомых. Игл. Замкнутого пространства.  
Он говорит что-то о своих жертвах и тащит в дом маленьких мальчиков с ногами хрупкими и тонкими, как у бабочки.  
Ке хотел бы их написать.  
Академотпуск, говорит Соби. Конечно-конечно, никто не возражает. Соби легко прощать - даже если за свои противоестественные склонности он загремит в ад, уже через пять минут он будет походя фдиртовать с дьяволом, попивая пинья-коладу на просторной терасе.

Бэзил Холуорт плохо кончил. К тому же, он так и не переспал со своей излюбленной моделью.  
Все, что ему остается - это полуденная грусть кольцевой линии метро, да иероглиф "бабочка", легко спархивающий с холста.


End file.
